David Wicks returns
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: When David returns and his married how will Carol feel
1. Chapter 1

A black Citroen and a red Renault Cleo stopped just before each other. Many people from the square came to see what was going on. Sarah Hills got out of her car and went to walk to the other car where David Wicks got out.

"I've got three kids in the back", Sarah said.

"I've got a baby in the back of mine", David replied.

Joe Wicks got out of the car and came face to face with his dad again. David couldn't believe it his son he hadn't seen in fourteen years was standing in front of him, the girls also got out and so did Davids.

"Well this is Karen, Leila and Jenna they are your granddaughters", Joe said interducing his daughters.

"Sky, Star and Angel", David replied.

"And this is your niece Tara", Angel said.

Rebecca got out and Carol took a instant dislike to her, she's blonde pretty and wears quite a bit of make up, she looked like she was the triplets mother. Jack, Max, Bianca and Abi tried to assure Carol that theirs still others but Carol's true love is David. As soon as Joe saw Bianca he went to say hello. Bianca and Joe went for a walk round the square while Sarah took Karen, Leila and Jenna to their new home.

"How long until your due", Joe asked.

"Im due next month", Bianca replied looking at her large stomach.

"Do you know what gender", Joe asked.

"I don't care as long as baby is healthy", Bianca replied.

David took Liam, Tiffany and Morgan to go meet their cousins. Liam started a conversation with Karen while Morgan played with Leila and Tiffany played with Jenna.

"Does Jenna get her ginger hair from my mum", Tiffany asked.

"Probabley where it came from", Sarah replied

Tiffany continued to play teddy bear picnic with Jenna while Morgan played with a racing car with Leila. Liam went and helped Karen choose a room for herself, he suggested the smallest room as then Leila would have to share with Jenna. Karen agreed the twelve year old put her stuff in her room and clipped her hair back in a bun.

"Where you named after anyone", Karen asked.

"No but my sister Tiffany was named after mum's best fried who sadly died", Liam replied.

"I was named after my auntie, dad says she was amazing but she died aged fifteen in a car crash", Karen replied.

"That's sad", Liam replied.

"Yeah it is", Karen replied.

Sarah and Joe were making everyone lunch, they made a peanut butter roll for Morgan and cheese for everyone else, they all sat down and ate their lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca was looking round the market when she came across Kat and Bianca's stool, she looked at the baby grows they were selling.

"Looking for anything particular", Kat asked.

"Something that would fit my granddaughter", Rebecca replied.

"How old are you", Kat asked.

"Thirty five, thirty six on the eighteenth of July", Rebecca replied.

"No way are you a grandma", Kat said.

"Fourteen year old daughter got pregnant at thirteen", Rebecca answered.

"Did someone take advantage of her", Kat asked remembering when she had Zoe.

"No the father's sixteen though she claims their in love", Rebecca replied.

Kat just smiled as Rebecca brought a little top and jeans. She left the market and went to the cafe and ordered some toast and a coffee, Lucy brought it over ten minutes later. Rebecca ate her toast then drunk her coffee and then left. She walked back over to Kat. They started having a conversation when Carol came over and dragged Rebecca.

"Happy are ya", Carol asked.

"What do you mean", Rebecca asked.

"With David", Carol replied.

"Yeah we're married with triplets Sky, Star and Angel", Rebecca said.

"Oh really", Carol said before slapping Rebecca.

"CAROL", Max shouted.

As Carol walked away Max went over to see if Rebecca was alright, she burst into tears, Max gave her a tissue and invited her for a drink in the queen Vic.

"Don't drink". Rebecca replied.

"A coke, lemonade, orange juice, orange juice and lemonade", Max replied.

"Yeah alright", Rebecca said walking with Max.

They entered the Vic where Alfie served them. He got one beer and an orange juice with lemonade. Rebecca got her purse out but Max insisted the drink was on him. Rebecca shrugged and drank her drink before leaving to go home.

"Where's David, Sky and Star", Rebecca asked.

"Dads at Joe's and I dunno about Sky and Star", Angel replied playing with her daughter Tara.

"Oh okay", Rebecca said.

"Mum have you been crying", Angel asked.

"No", Rebecca said.

"Then why you got mascara on your face", Angel asked.

"Umm", Rebecca froze.

"Tell me", Angel replied.

"Carol", Rebecca answered.

Angel strapped Tara in her buggy and went out to find Carol, she found her in the cafe and sat with her and just glared at her.

"I was like you once but I was fourteen and pregnant, you look just like your dad", Carol said.

"You slapped my mum, nobody slaps my mum", Angel answered.

"Im sorry, I was jelous she seems happy with David", Carol replied.

"We're all happy, dad, mum, Sky, Star, me and Tara", Angel replied.

Carol smiled and got up she went over to Rebecca and apologized for the slap earlier. As she knocked on the door Rebecca opened the door but then tried closing the door again as Carol had scared her after slapping her.

"Im sorry about earlier", Carol said.

"Really", Rebecca asked.

"Yeah why don't I help you get this place sorted", Carol said.

"Ok", Rebecca replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel met Lola and Abi while walking with Tara, Abi looked at Tara.

"She's beautiful, what's her name", Abi said.

"She's called Tara, Im Angel", Angel replied.

"Aww Im Abi", Abi replied.

Lola came out of the minute mart pushing Lexi, Lexi got excited as soon as she saw Tara, Lola laughed and looked at Tara.

"She's beautiful", Lola said.

"Her names Tara, Im Angel", Angel replied.

"Lola and this is Lexi", Lola said.

Abi just smiled and watched, as Lexi held Tara's hand it was so cute, Abi, Lola and Angel took a photo of it. Lexi seemed to like Tara and Tara seemed to like Lexi it was so cute. Both Tara and Lexi smiled at each other while Abi, Lola and Angel started a conversation. Lola invited Angel and Tara to the welcome home party Billy is going to throw for Janet and William, Angel agreed to go with Tara.

Meanwhile in the cafe Sky and Star nicked a slice of cake when Lucy wasn't looking and ran away with the cake, they broke the lemon drizzle cake slice in half and ate half of it each before returning home to find Rebecca laughing with Carol.

"These are two of my three girls Sky and Star", Rebecca said.

"Yeah I've met Angel", Carol replied.

Sky and Star went to their room and sat on the bed and started talking.

"So Angel gets her own room that's so unfair", Star said.

"Not really she has to share with her daughter Tara", Sky replied.

Sky and Tara went back out and they went to the market and Star found a top she liked at Kat's stool, Sky distracted Kat while Star nicked the t-shirt.

"You've got nice tops here", Sky said.

"Thanks", Kat replied.

"Wish I could afford one I only get money at the end of each month, its not fair Angel gets money every two days because she's had a baby", Sky replied.

"No that's not fair is it", Kat replied.

"No", Sky replied.

"You enjoying it here", Kat asked.

"We have to move schools", Sky replied.

"Oh well its not two bad is it", Kat said.

"I suppose not", Sky replied as Star walked off with the top.

"You'll be fine, sorry I didn't get your name", Kat said.

"Im Sky", Sky replied.

"Kat", Kat answered.

"Well its been nice talking to you but I really must go", Sky said looking at her phone.

Kat smiled as she watched Sky walk off, she saw a penguin blackberry case and nicked a purple one because that was in front while the stool owner was talking to another person, luckily for Sky another purple case was behind it. She walked back home and joined her sister Star.


	4. Chapter 4

Ricky came home and Liam, Tiffany and Morgan were excited to see him and Bianca had a huge surprise for him, David was round and he said hello, Ricky was shocked to see David back on the square again.

"Ricky", Bianca said.

Ricky looked at Bianca's stomach then at her, he couldn't believe it his wife was pregnant, Ricky instantly went out and brought a selection of clothing for boys and girls as he knows Bianca likes a surprise. He came back with them and then gave the kids some presents he brought Whitney a new pair of hair curlers, Liam a snap back, Tiffany all five of one direction in dolls and Morgan a toy robot. They loved their gifts from Ricky and all hugged him. He had brought a fancy black dress and a pair of diamond studs and black heels for Bianca, she loved them.

"Your going to look beautiful in it", David said.

Bianca smiled as Carol came through the door, an awkward silence broke as Carol and David looked at each other once again, David got up and Carol followed him on to the square.

"Look Carol about Rebecca and Sky, Star and Angel...", David was interrupted.

"I know and Im happy for you, Rebecca is beautiful and kind she's defiantly worth it", Carol said.

David smiled as he walked across the square to his new house passing Ian on the way, Ian just stared at him as he walked by, David tried to ignore him as after the affair he had with Ian's wife Cindy they've not got on since. As David entered his house everyone was doing different things, Sky and Star were upstairs, Rebecca was cooking dinner and Angel was feeding Tara.

"Alright", David asked.

"Yeah Im fine, just fed Tara gonna get her ready for bed", Angel replied.

David smiled as he watched Angel take Tara upstairs to get her changed, she then brought her back down and laid her on her play mat while she ate her own dinner. Tara started making baby noises while playing which Angel just giggled about. Sky and Star just looked at each other and started to eat the cheesy tuna pasta bake. After dinner Sky and Star went back upstairs and Angel put Tara to bed then came back down and had a heart to heart with her dad David.

"Your doing such a good job with Tara", David said.

"She can be quite hard, its not like playing with a baby doll anymore the tear are real, the bottles are real, nappy's are real", Angel replied.

"You've done better than me I was fifteen when Bianca was born, I didn't know she existed until she was seventeen my daughter when she was eighteen, then I had Joe at eighteen and Karen and twenty, I walked out on Joe's mother", David said.

"Tara's not easy, she may appear easy to other people but she isn't getting up in the night was hard but now she sleeps through the night but when she's hungry or lonely or wants a hug she cries", Angel answered.

David smiled and kissed his daughter on the head before she went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky, Star, Angel, Karen and Leila were starting their new school, Sky, Star and Karen were starting Walford high, Leila was starting Walford primary school and Angel was starting at King Edward the fifth the same school as Liam.

"Why can't I go Walford high like Sky and Star", Angel asked.

"Because they don't want you as you've been expelled from five other schools", David replied.

"And bad attendance", Rebecca said.

"Oh sorry for being a teenage mum and looking after Tara", Angel said before storming off.

Rebecca ran after her while David figured he'd probably be taking Tara with him, Rebecca and Angel saw Liam at the bus stop. He just looked at Angel for a while, it was quite hard to sink in his auntie was going to the same school. Angel looked at Liam as the bus came they got on and took the seats, Angel sat with Liam.

"Why you coming here if Sky, Star and Karen are going Walford high", Liam asked.

"As its become an academy they don't want me for bad attendance and being expelled from five schools", Angel replied.

"Oh", Liam said.

"How did you get the tattoo's", Liam asked.

"Fake ID", Angel replied.

The bus stopped and they had to get on to another bus that they just got on before it left. Liam and Angel took a seat while he looked at her nose and lip piercing.

"You know the school won't allow the lip", Liam said.

"I honestly don't care", Angel replied.

Angel looked across the bus and saw Emmett, Tara's father, she couldn't bring herself to say hello to him, after all he doesn't help with Tara he left her just like her dad did with Carol and Bianca and Lorraine, Joe and Karen. She didn't know how to feel about seeing Emmett again. Once the bus stopped Angel got off and met her mum as they walked to school with Liam.

"Did I just see Emmett", Rebecca asked.

"Yes mum you did", Angel replied.

Once they arrived Rebecca sat with Angel in the main office while Liam went straight to form, in Walford high David was doing the same with Sky and Star and so was Joe with Karen, Sarah was quicker as with Leila it was just get details as Leila was already in class. Jenna was in her buggy with her baby doll watching her mum fill in the forms for her seven year old daughter. Once she had finished Sarah smiled and walked out pushing Leila.


	6. Chapter 6

David took Rebecca to the cafe for lunch, he got cheese on toast and Rebecca got chips, once Lucy brought them over David then ordered one coffee and one orange juice which he waited to take over to Rebecca.

"Lucy how much is a slice of cake", David asked.

"Two pound for chocolate, one fifty for a swish roll, 2 pound for lemon drizzle and the short bread is a pound", Lucy replied.

"Two chocolate slices please", David said paying four pounds.

Lucy smiled as she gave David the drinks, as he sat down Carol, Ricky and Bianca came in, Bianca took a seat near David as she felt some back pains due to her pregnancy. She looked at the menu and decided she wanted a all day breakfast with orange juice.

"You alright love", David asked.

"Yeah just pregnancy pain", Bianca replied.

Kat came in and sat with Bianca while Carol asked if Kat wanted anything, Kat wanted just a coffee so Carol brought her one over while Ricky sat next to Carol and opposite Bianca. After a ten minutes Bianca's breakfast, Carol's cheese sandwich and Ricky's tuna sandwich had arrived. Carol smiled at Rebecca and she smiled back at Carol dipping her chip in the ketchup shed put in a blob on her plate. Lucy then came over with the chocolate cake for David and Rebecca. Rebecca's face lit up, she loves chocolate cake so much, its her favorite type of cake. Rebecca stopped eating her chips to eat the chocolate cake, she ate the whole cake.

"Lucy that's lovely", Rebecca said and then ate another chip.

"The cake was for after your chips", David replied.

Rebecca laughed and drunk some orange juice after a chip went down the wrong way.

"You alright", David asked.

"Yeah a chip just went down the wrong way that's all", Rebecca replied.

David looked at Rebecca as Joe, Sarah and Jenna came in, they took a table first then looked at the menu, Joe already knew what he wanted. Sarah got up and ordered.

"Hi can I have a all day breakfast, with tap water, a cheese toasted sandwich with a coffee and a ham sandwich with the crusts cut off is that alright and a ginger bread man and can she drink her juice in here", Sarah said.

"Sure and yeah she's only little", Lucy replied as she told Marie as Marie started to cook the food.

Lucy brought over the water and the coffee as Sarah got Jenna's pink beaker out of her bag for Jenna. She gave the pink beaker to Jenna for her to drink out of. Half an hour later Lucy brought out the breakfast, cheese toastie and the ham sandwich with no crusts and a ginger bread man in a wrapper out.

"If you eat all you ham sandwich you can have the ginger bread man", Sarah said to Jenna.

Jenna smiled and started to eat her sandwich and had finished it all so Sarah opened the ginger bread man for Jenna, Jenna got excited and grabbed the ginger bread man as soon as she could eat it, Sarah and Joe smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

After school Liam was walking with Angel when Emmett saw them together, he gathered his mates who all think they are gangsters and walked over to Angel and Liam, Emmett walked over and smiled at Angel while glaring at Liam.

"Yes Emmett", Angel said.

"Is this your boyfriend, gangster fail boy", Emmett asked.

"No his my nephew", Angel replied.

"Right", Emmett answered.

"Oh yeah your daughter is fine thanks for asking, she's just over come a cold but Tara is fine", Angel said before walking off.

Liam ran after Angel in shock he couldn't believe it, Emmett was his cousin's father, he was quite surprised at that considering Emmett is sixteen and Angel is fourteen and they would have been thirteen and fifteen when Tara was born.

"Does Tara have a middle name", Liam asked.

"Tara Nicole Wicks", Angel replied.

The bus arrived and Liam and Angel go on to go home, well Angel has had worse school days than today so she was alright for now, Emmett sat at the back of the bus trying to act all hard and cool when really he just looked stupid.

Back in Walford Joe went to pick up Leila, she ran out and gave her dad a hug and told him her teacher needed to speak to him. Joe followed Leila and her teacher to the class room and he took a seat while Leila waited in the corridor for her dad.

"Mr Wicks, Leila's first day was outstanding, she's the brightest girl in the class and possibly the school at just seven years old she can spell really well and the other kids had homework due in for something they've been working on, Leila asked to do the sheet to keep herself busy. She helped another boy in the class and we do like it when the kids help each other, she refused to let this girl not let this boy in the group she said how would you like it if you wasn't aloud in a group you wanted to work in, which actually made the girl think quite a bit. Leila is a fantastic girl and she should achieve high marks", Leila's teacher said.

Joe smiled and left with Leila he praised her and let her choose some crisps, she choose some for Karen and Jenna as well, she choose ready salted walkers for herself, salt and vinegar squares for Karen and cheesy quavors for Jenna. As soon as they got in Joe couldn't wait to tell Sarah about what they had said about Leila, Sarah was impressed so they had Leila's favorite dinner tuna pasta bake with broccoli.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day a heavily pregnant Bianca went to meet Kat at the stool, she stood their as Kat looked at her big bump, Kat put her hand on Bianca's stomach to see if she could feel kicking and felt a kick where her hand was. Bianca and Kat laughed just as Bianca found something out, she couldn't believe it. Bianca Butcher had won the lottery of ten million pounds, she decided to spend it wisely and not tell anyone she'd won the lottery. As Bianca stood some more she started to turn pale.

"Bianca you alright", Kat asked.

"Yeah Im fine", Bianca replied just as her waters broke.

Bianca burst into tears while Kat called an ambulance, Bianca tried to get hold of Ricky but he didn't answer so she called Carol instead and cried down the phone as Carol tried to reassure everything was alright. The ambulance arrived and they took a collapsed Bianca in with Kat who asked to come. Luckily Alfie offered to watch the stool.

"Its alright", Kat said knowing childbirth is the most painful thing ever.

As Bianca kept having contractions the paramedics weren't sure she was going to make it as this was her fifth baby. They got to the hospital and rushed Bianca out into the maternity ward.

"Im not due until another month", Bianca said.

The midwife smiled as Bianca felt another contraction, Kat held Bianca's had as Carol and Ricky arrived and herd her screaming they looked at each other as they waited in the waiting room while Kat was supporting her. Carol got a shock when David entered.

"David", Carol said puzzled.

"Am I a granddad yet", David asked.

"No not yet", Carol replied.

"Then I haven't missed it", David answered sitting on the closest chair.

After five hours Bianca had given birth to three beautiful girls, Kat left to tell Carol, Ricky and David. Their faces lit up as Kat announced the three baby girls. They all entered the room to visit Bianca and the new baby girls. Ricky picked one up and smiled at her, he was so happy to be a father.

"Now we've figured out who carries the twin gene out of me and Rebecca", David joked as his daughter had triplets.

"What you going to name them", Carol asked.

"We decided I'd choose names and Bianca middle names", Ricky replied.

"I dunno his choices yet", Bianca replied.

"Well", David asked.

"Myeleigh, Amelia and Hannah", Ricky replied.

"Myeleigh Patricia, Amelia Carol and Hannah Katrina", Bianca said.

Carol hugged Bianca, as she'd given Amelia Carol as a middle name. Bianca laid down to get some rest, all three girls had little brown hair.

"Aww Ricky, their gonna look like you", Kat said.

Ricky smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later Bianca took Myeleigh, Amelia and Hannah home, Whitney, Liam, Tiffany and Morgan fell in love with them. The only problem was that Ricky and Bianca would have to swap rooms with Whitney and Tiffany when Myeleigh, Amelia and Hannah got older. David brought Sky, Star and Angel who brought Tara round to see the new triplets.

"Myeleigh, Amelia and Hannah are beautiful", Angel said.

"So's Tara", Bianca replied.

Max, Lauren, Abi and Oscar also came to see the triplets. When Oscar sat down he got to hold Amelia as she was a wake, Max took a photo that he sent to Tanya. Oscar had a huge smile on his face as he'd never really seen a baby that close before. A little later Joe came to visit and picked Myeleigh up, he looked at her for a little while.

"She's beautiful", Joe replied.

"She's called Myeleigh, this one is Amelia and this one is Hannah", Bianca replied.

"Aww", Joe replied.

"Well Myeleigh Patricia, Amelia Carol and Hannah Katrina", Bianca answered.

"Mine are Karen Lorraine, Leila Karen and Jenna Karen-Louise", Joe replied.

"All after Karen", Bianca said.

"Yeah", Joe replied.

Bianca smiled as Joe put Myeleigh back and sat on the sofa, just as Tiffany came in.

"Uncle Joe, do you think Myeleigh, Amelia and Hannah are cute", Tiffany asked.

"Yes I do", Joe replied.

**If anyone is wondering how to pronounce Myeleigh its (My-Lee) **


	10. Chapter 10

In the queen Vic , Alfie had organised a talent show for under eighteens, Sky, Star, Angel, Karen, Leila and Tiffany had been practicing their routine for ages. They couldn't wait to perform and they knew they were against Abi, Lola, Bobby, Dennis, Oscar and Amy. Once it got later in the evening they all went and and it was their turn, they done the Y.M.C.A dressed as the village people, they danced and sung.

"That was comedy gold", Alfie said.

"Amazing", Shirley answered

"Really funny", Ava said.

They all went off with huge smile's on their faces. Next on was Abi singing when you wish apron a star. She's a bad singer and Lauren was not impressed.

"Dad why let her do it", Lauren asked.

Max ignored Lauren and clapped for Abi. Next up was Oscar's tap dance he fell in the middle of it and went off embarrassed. Dennis went to do comedy but no one laughed and then Lola sung somewhere over the rainbow, that gave the Wicks group some competition. Amy done a tap dance, after all the acts Alfie announced the winner.

"And the winner is...The Wicks", Alfie announced.

Everyone clapped for them as then they went home Tiffany couldn't wait to tell Bianca, Myeleigh, Amelia and Hannah. Bianca smiled as Myeleigh was crying for her bottle.

"Mum can I give her the bottle", Tiffany asked.

"Sure", Bianca replied.

Tiffany sat down and started to feed Myeleigh her bottle, Tiffany smiled as she feed her as Ricky came in and smiled at Tiffany and Myeleigh. He then kissed Bianca before going in the kitchen.

"Mum is this what auntie Angel does with Tara", Tiffany asked.

"Yeah", Bianca replied.

Tiffany smiled as she looked at Myeleigh. Amelia and Hannah were a sleep in the cots they had down stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day at school Angel started seeing Emmett again, they knew their parents hate each other and blame each others child for Angel getting pregnant with Tara. Angel and Emmett started seeing each other in secret at school, teachers didn't care, they don't know Emmett is Tara's father, in fact the school don't even know Tara's name they just know she's got a daughter.

In Walford David got stuck with Jenna and Tara so he took a trip o the play ground where Jenna ran round and helped Tara go down the slide, Lola brought Lexi and she got excited seeing Tara at the park. After an hour David took Jenna and Tara home.

A nervous Rebecca went for an interview at the queen Vic, she had tied her blonde hair into a bun and nervously walked down to be interviewed by Alfie. Once she arrived outside the queen Vic she took a deep breath then walked in. Alfie was expecting her so he left Kirsty, Roxy and Tracy behind the bar.

"You nervous", Alfie asked.

"Yeah", Rebecca replied.

Rebecca has always been turned down about getting a job, she felt physically sick and really wanted to get it over and done with, after half an hour Alfie asked her about previous jobs. Rebecca broke down into tears, she knew this was her breaking point.

"Hey, whats wrong", Alfie asked.

"I've never had a previous job, I've always been turned down or away", Rebecca replied in tears.

Alfie handed her a tissue feeling sorry for Rebecca, he gave Rebecca the job, her face lit up, she had a huge smile on her face and couldn't wait to start working at the queen Vic pub.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present you our new barmaid Rebecca Wicks", Alfie said.

Roxy and Rebecca left together as it was the end of Roxy's shift. Roxy brought Rebecca back home to meet Ronnie her sister. Ronnie and Amy were playing snakes and ladders, Amy wanted to start again as soon as Roxy came in with Rebecca.

"Im not sure Rebecca wants to play darling", Roxy said.\

"No its fine, my husband has seven grandchildren and I have one so its fine", Rebecca replied.

Amy gave Rebecca the green one and Roxy the blue one while Ronnie had yellow and Amy had red. Amy started the game, then Roxy, then Rebecca and then Ronnie so it would go from oldest to youngest.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a weekend and Angel got Tara dressed and then she got dressed herself, she then put make up on and walked out of the door pushing Tara in her pram. As soon as she left she saw Sky and Star who wanted to know where Angel was going.

"Where you going then", Sky asked.

"Baby class", Angel replied.

"Why you wearing make up then", Star asked.

"I always wear make up", Angel replied.

"Your hairs down", Sky said.

"Can't I have a change", Angel asked.

"Your seeing him again", Star said.

Angel went quiet as Sky and Star looked at each other then at Angel.

"You can't tell mum or dad", Angel said.

"Angel what if he makes you do it again", Star said.

"Star you or Sky don't know who's idea it was and Tara is beautiful", Angel replied.

"Angel", Sky said.

"It won't happen again", Angel said as she walked off.

Sky and Star just looked at each other before walking through the square. Angel left the square and continued walking until she got to Emmett's house. She knocked on the door and Emmett answered and looked straight at Tara, he had never seen his daughter before so this was exciting for him.

"She's beautiful", Emmett said picking her up.

His little sister came out of the living room and just looked at Angel, shes in her year. Emmett has a four year old sister as well. His sisters are called Leah and Olivia. He took Tara into the kitchen to show his mum his daughter.

"Mum, this is Tara", Emmett said.

"She's beautiful, is Angel round", Gloria replied.

"Yeah", Emmett replied.

Gloria doesn't see the harm in Angel seeing Emmett like her husband Harold and Angel's parents David and Rebecca do. Gloria started to hold Tara and sat in the living room with Angel and Emmett while she sent her daughters out to get some milk. Emmett looks older than sixteen he looks about eighteen, he doesn't care.

"Can Tara stay round mum", Emmett asked.

"Not when your dads home love but when his out on his holidays if its okay with Angel she can stay", Gloria replied.

The police turned up at Gloria's door she got up and answered it looking confused.

"My daughters and are alright aren't they", Gloria asked.

"Yeah its about Harold Parks", An officer said.

"What's happened", Gloria asked sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm afraid Harold died in a car crash, he wasn't wearing a seat belt", The officer announced.

Gloria began to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

David went round the square looking for Angel, but he couldn't find her. He checked the markets and the cafe, the Vic, the chip shop, minute mart, booty's, Scarlett's and the square its self.

"One of the mum's is having a baby party and Angel's gone to that so Tara can make friends", Star said covering for Angel.

"Oh right okay, I just thought she might have wanted some lunch but if she's else where then okay", David replied.

He walked back inside where Joe, Rebecca, Karen, Leila and Jenna were sitting. Sarah couldn't make it as she was feeling quite ill, David made a roast dinner and laid it all out on the table, Angel and Tara soon entered just before lunch.

"Did Tara make friends", David asked.

"She just slept through it all", Angel replied.

Angel took a seat next to Karen while David got her a plate. Karen smiled at Angel. David said everyone could help themselves. Joe put a little bit of chicken, Yorkshire pudding, two roast potatoes and some carrot on Jenna's plate before helping himself. Ricky, Bianca and Whitney, Liam, Tiffany and Morgan had been looking forward to the lunch for ages. Morgan sat with Leila and Bianca and Ricky were shocked when Morgan put more than his tried on his plate. He had copied Leila who had put chicken, two Yorkshire puddings, roast potato's, homemade pigs in blankets, cabbage, carrots, broccoli and stuffing on her plate. Ricky and Bianca just looked at each other when he tried it and liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Gloria moved to Walford with Emmett, Leah and Olivia. They unpacked their things and moved into a flat. David and Rebecca weren't impressed with Gloria now living in Walford.

"Dad give them a break, Harold's passed away, Emmett put it on mates gate", Angel said hiding the fact their back together.

David walked back inside as Leah walked over, Angel rolled her eyes. What does she want, Angel thought. Leah came over and started talking to Angel.

"Look Im sorry I've been horrible to you but I promise I'll now be nice", Leah said.

"Was it your dad", Angel asked.

"Yeah it was", Leah replied.

Leah started to cry so Angel hugged her. After he had stopped crying Leah went to speak to Liam, the boy she's fancied since year seven. As Leah shyly approached Liam she didn't know what to say.

"Hi", Leah shyly said.

"Hi", Liam replied.

"Liam, will you go out with me you know boyfriend and girlfriend", Leah asked.

"Yeah", Liam replied.

Leah hugged Liam with excitement of having a boyfriend.


End file.
